


Lost Boy

by k_tae



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan as Peter Pan, Bang Chan is a Good Friend, Comfort Idol, F/M, Friendship, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Male-Female Friendship, Mentioned Captain Hook, Mentioned Tinkerbell, Neverland (Peter Pan), Reader as Wendy, Reader-Insert, Sad, depressed reader, friendship not relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29697825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_tae/pseuds/k_tae
Summary: Bang Chan brings you to Neverland, the only place that makes you happy.Strongly based off of Lost Boy by Ruth B.For anyone who's comfort character is Chan <3
Relationships: Bang Chan/Reader
Kudos: 5





	Lost Boy

**Author's Note:**

> just a small thing while i work on my other stories <3
> 
> he's my safe space, and i'm sure a lot of other people find comfort from him, too

For a while now, you’ve been feeling down. You’re not sad, you just feel empty. It’s been rough, not caring about much and crying alone at night.

But one night, as you sat on your bed crying about nothing at all, there was a shadow outside. You looked up, seeing a boy not much older than you flying. You were shocked, simply sitting and staring.

“Hi,” he said with a smile. “Wanna talk for a while?”

You nodded slowly, wanting nothing more than to have a friend to talk to.

“Chan, that’s what they call me,” he told you. “I promise that you’ll never be lonely.”

He smiled again sprinkling you both in pixie dust. “Together we will fly away in a cloud of green,” he said, “to your beautiful destiny.” You smiled, wiping your tears away and taking his hand. He took you to the window, flying with you through the clouds. You look down, seeing the town that did nothing for you, the town that hurt you.

Soon enough, you both got to a beautiful place, a place he told you is called Neverland. A place where you can be free, a place to have a family.

He introduced you to some people, Tinker Bell and Captain Hook, although captain hook is a bit mean he is still your family. Your perfect story book.

With Chan, you were happy, he was your safe space, the only reason you felt happy.

When you’re bored, you run from Captain Hook in the woods happily, laughing with the others. Neverland is your home, a great, beautiful, magical home that you never want to leave. And you never have to, as long as you want you can stay, hanging out with your new family; Bang Chan, Tinkerbell, and Captain Hook.

**Author's Note:**

> if you're having a hard time feel free to comment or DM me on twt @k_tae_ao3 <3


End file.
